What I Remeber
by Quigglyone
Summary: Aang wakes up and finds himself in the Fire Nation. He has no memory of how he got there and on top of that his friends are missing too. 'What's going on'
1. Only the Beginning

What I Remember.

Amanda: Wow! Me, posting a story, which shall be seen by the whole world!

Sokka being sarcastic: You must feel honored. (rolls eyes)

Amanda: (claps hands) I do!

Sokka: Ughh…you drank caffeine again didn't you?

Amanda: I don't see how it has anything to do with this?

Sokka: Let's just get on with the story.

Amanda: As you wish.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar but if I did I'd-

Sokka: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Amanda: Okay, okay…gesh, Mr. Bossy.

His head was throbbing painfully. Each time it felt as if someone was purposely poking him. It was beginning to get rather annoying.

'What had happened ?'

Aang opened both of his eyes. Black and white dots filtered his vision. He closed and opened them numerous times, so that they could adjust to the light. He then propped himself up while holding his head.

'What had happened !' Aang asked himself again while digging his knuckles into his head adding to the pain.

A loud crash was heard behind him. Aang turned around and could see a young girl picking up what were once plates.

She stood up carrying the broken pieces that were picked up from the floor, a content smile on her face.

When she noticed Aang though, it contorted into one of shock and fear.

" I-I'm, I am sorry young avatar. I-I didn't realize you were awake," she apologized while bowing quickly.

" Where am I ?" he whispered rather to himself. He looked around his surroundings. He was sitting up on a finely made wooden medical bed. Around him he could see small shelves filled with medicine. To his back he could see a large rectangular window overlooking the sea. It was barely covered by the golden satin silk curtains that were hooked above it. To his left was a cherry oak desk with bottled herbs atop it with matching chair.

The girl was very thin dressed in a red satin kimono. She had long black hair tied in a bun. He looked at himself and could see that his shirt was missing.

Aang then tried to hide himself.

The girl…who ever she was took no notice of Aang's insecurities ,and walked over to the desk and laid some ointment on her open palm. She then turned around to face him, with chestnut eyes staring at him blankly.

Those eyes reminded him of Katara. Katara! Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momoo…..where were they…..he couldn't remember.

'What is wrong with me?'

His train of thought was disrupted by a cold hand being set against his chest and pushing him down slowly to lay on the bed.

" Wha-!"

" I must heal you," the girl replied quickly as she smoothed the ointment over his chest. It relaxed him.

After, the girl walked again to the desk and dropped down to open the bottom right drawer.

" You're in the Fire Nation…" she replied solemnly as she scrounged around in the drawer.

……….

"Prince Zuko brought you here after the battle."

' Battle! What battle ! He didn't remember a battle !

Aang quickly jumped off the bed and faced the window.

He could see a large castle…

"This is your new home now Avatar."

Amanda: See wasn't it great!

Sokka: Are you kidding me! There wasn't one mention of me!

Amanda: Of course there was silly.

Sokka: Only once!

Amanda: Would it make you feel better if I set you up with that girl. The one with the red kimono and blac-

Sokka: I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!

Amanda: ……….

Sokka: Would you mind introducing me?

Amanda: O-kay…well I guess you viewers can decide if Sokka may be paired with her.

Sokka: AND YOU BETTER VOTE YES!

Amanda: Have a nice day.


	2. It's all Coming Back

It's all Coming back.

**Sokka : You-You. You did this to me on purpose!**

**Amanda : I have no Idea what your talking about. ;**

**Sokka : Don't play dumb with me! I read the storyline! You're going to make me- starts sobbing**

**uncontrollably.**

**Amanda : "Come what may I do as I wish."**

**Sokka : Oh, where'd you get that one from? A cereal box!**

**Amanda : You don't even know what cereal is!**

**Sokka : Uh…Yes I do It's um…PIZZA! -**

**Amanda : You don't know what pizza is either !**

**Sokka : RRRright.**

**Katara : Which reminds me !**

**Sokka : Katara, what are you doing here !**

**Katara : Well after you sent me to get popcorn, I realized I didn't know what the hell it was.**

**Sokka : Well…**

**Aang : Come off it sokka you just wanted the spotlight.**

**Sokka : Why you…Get over here you midget clown ! starts chasing Aang**

**Amanda and Katara : Boys.**

giglovesthepark.shegosthereeverysingleday

_Aang could hear loud crashes of thunder rolling in the background. It was like a recreation of the day when he froze in ice for over a hundred years. But this was different. Sure it was raining, sure he was over the ocean, sure he was riding on Appa, but it felt different . He could see his eyes fluttering open ,the rain watering his vision. Everything seemed clouded. Before he could realize it he was out from under Appa hurtling toward the merciless sea. He plunged in head first, and at once began swimming towards the surface for air. Then everything escaped him, the scene changed. He was now on desert terrain . Katara, Sokka, Appa, and Momoo were by his side. Behind him were armies of Earth benders, and to the sidelines were water benders atop large jagged rocks overlooking the ocean. Loud rhythmic stomping could be heard up ahead. That kind of music brought fear to his heart, but not for himself. Aang was now burdening himself with all of the deaths that were soon to come. Angry tears were now in Aang's eyes. He was the Avatar ! He was to face the burden! Alone ! But they couldn't turn back now. The fire nations army were only but a few yards away now. At about two yards the rhythmic beat stopped. And for a second so did his heart._

Shelikesplayingfetchbecauseshe'sadog.

Aang woke up in cold sweat gasping for air. He crawled to the foot of the bed and sighed deeply. He was now in a large chamber room and could hear shuffling outside the cell. 'The guards,' Aang thought. After he had received a large blue knitted sweater (which made him stick out like a sore thumb among all the fire benders clad in red) from the girl who he learned was named Ai. Prince Zuko arrived and took Aang roughly by the shoulder and led him out on the deck of the ship, around the corner into a room. Zuko sat Aang down on one of the chairs there by force adding to the pain in his shoulder. Zuko sat across from him glaring menacingly. Aang turned his head and could see an old man, which he recognized as the lazy uncle who drinks tea. The cold silence was unbarring. Then finally the uncle spoke. " You know nephew ," he began." I don't think this child has the slightest idea of what is going on." Iroh faced Zuko.

"Care to explain it to him ?"

" Hm…Seems like you've lost almost everything avatar. First the battle then your friends, now your dignity…," Zuko replied with a smirk.

Aang processed all this into his mind. " What about my friends? " he asked angrily.

"Your worthless friends have been disposed of." Zuko stated rising from his chair.

Aang suddenly found a whole knew anger rising up inside of him like steam. Tears threatened to be revealed .Aang lunged at Zuko but before he could lay a bruise or even a mark. He found himself up against the far side of the room.

Iroh held Aang down as he struggled kicking furiously.

" We have a feisty one here," Iroh smirked as he continued to hold Aang down.

" Quickly," Iroh hollered to his nephew," Fetch the guards. It seems it's about time for this one to head off to bed. He seems a bit cranky."

So now here he was awake out of fear of having that dreadful dream again. He could hear people yelling above him. Shouts proclaiming that they were nearing land. He cried silently wishing he was with all the ones he loved.

He'd get out of here and find a way to get back to them.

Andthat'stheendoftheshortstoryaboutgigiandhowshelovesthepark.

**Sokka : See…you killed me !**

**Aang : It was probably for the best.**

**Katara : She killed me too !**

**Aang : gasp How could you ! (finds himself clinging to Katara.**

**Amanda : Aww…we have just witnessed Aang to Katara fluffiness.**

**Aang an Katara blushing : Put a sock in it !**


End file.
